hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Cameron Campbell
Cameron Campbell made his first appearance on 20th June 2014. He's the childhood sweetheart of Leela Lomax and the father of her daughter, Peri, but had been in prison for fourteen years after Leela's mother, Sam, framed him to get him out of the picture. He made his last appearance on 26th January 2017 going down for six murders one of which was his own brother Lockie Campbell. Background Cameron has two distinct personalities and is absolutely fearless, desperate to seize every moment of his freedom since his release from prison. He's endearing, smart, resourceful, patient and willing to lie in wait for the right moment. He always gets what he wants, no matter how long it takes, and won't give up on rekindling his relationship with the love of his life, Leela despite the swirling rumours in the village he's in a gay relationship with ste Storylines Sam & Danny's Murder In August 2014 Sam & Danny Lomax were killed in a car crash. It was later revealed Cameron had been drinking and driving causing him to crash into them. In the summer of 2015 Cameron's daughter Peri tells the police about the murder. Cameron was later sent to prison. But is set to be released in October 2015. Trying to kill Leela and Ziggy's death Cameron reveals to Lockie that he is going to kill Leela because she took his daughter, Peri, away from him. Cameron follows Ziggy up to Manchester, where Peri and Leela are staying. When Peri leaves the house, and Leela is asleep, he breaks into the house and turns the gas on, and leaves. Later, Ziggy returns, forgetting that he has a present for Peri. Leela wakes up, and says that she can smell gas. Ziggy breaks down the door and help Leela out of the house, moments later, the house explodes. Cameron looks on from a distance, and drives off. Lockie's murder, feud with Ste, Nico's Attempted Murder and Joe's death In 2016, after Ste moves back in with his family, Cameron resents his presence and gets him addicted to crystal meth, which he finds very difficult to overcome. Disgusted by Ste, Leela and Tegan ask him to leave, so he moves in with Harry and his father Tony Hutchinson (Nick Pickard), much to Cameron's delight. It later transpires that Cameron murdered Lockie after he discovered that Cameron caused the explosion that killed Ziggy, and this secret comes under threat by the arrival of his cousin, Courtney Campbell(Amy Conachan), who is desperate to find out where Lockie is. Cameron continues to lie to those he loves, including telling Courtney that he has already had Lockie cremated. Cameron is furious when he discovers that Peri's best friend, Nico Blake (Persephone Swales-Dawson) has become obsessed with her and held her hostage, and so at the "Halloween Spooktacular" festival, Cameron sets fire to the wooden maze where Nico and her mother, Sienna Blake (Anna Passey) are. The building is engulfed by flames, and Sienna is rescued, despite her pleas for Nico to be saved. Nico is then presumed dead when the entire structure collapses, leaving Sienna distraught. Elsewhere, Joe Roscoe (Ayden Callaghan) and Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe) are trapped on a ferris wheel, and after Mercedes is saved, an explosion caused by the fire started by Cameron sees Joe fall from the ferris wheel, and later dying in hospital. Cameron later discovers that Celine has footage of him setting the maze on fire, but after overhearing Celine confessing to Tegan that she attempted to murder her stepfather Pete Buchanan (Kai Owen), Cameron blackmails Celine into keeping quiet. Kill Count *Danny Lomax-August 2014: Knocked over in a vehicle by Cameron's van. *Sam Lomax-August 2014: Knocked over in a vehicle by Cameron's van. *Big Bob-October 2014: Shot during their struggle. *Ziggy Roscoe-December 2015: Sets fire to Leela Lomax new house in a attempt to kill her to get his daughter Peri Lomax. Ziggy rescues them but later dies of Epidural Hematoma due to the house exploding and banging his head off the concrete. *Lockie Campbell-January 2016:Head Trauma, Revealed in May 2016 cause of death revealed in January 2017. * Unknown Female - November 2016: Burned to death in the maze fire. When her body was found, it was mistaken for Nico Blake who everyone thought died in the fire but until Nico returned to Hollyoaks in May 2018, she told her mother Sienna Blake that it was another woman’s body. *Joe Roscoe-November 2016: Ferris wheel gets stuck, he then jumps and falls to his death. *Celine McQueen-December 2016: Strangled. *Total: 8 (5 Straight Up Murders, 3 Accidental Murders) Departure Cameron begins to panic when Celine threatens to confess to the police the truth about the fire. He confronts Celine before luring her into an abandoned shed where he holds Celine hostage. Later, Cameron visits Celine where she begs him to release her, promising that she will keep quiet about the fire and that she can live with the guilt. Cameron visits Celine's boyfriend, Jesse Donovan (Luke Jerdy), and, believing Jesse to be totally oblivious to the person responsible for causing the fire, returns to Celine with the possible intention of releasing her. However, on the way to the shack, Cameron intercepts a voice message from Jesse to Celine making him realise that Jesse indeed knows more than he was letting on. Cameron confronts Celine and tearfully tells her that he has no other way to keep her silence but to kill her, promising to make it as quick as possible before strangling her to death. Cameron departed on the 25th January 2017 when he was arrested and jailed for his multiple murders. While on a night out the police inform Leela that he was sentenced to 104 years in prison. In June 2017 Gavin Armstrong starts stalking Leela when the police tell her that there was a breakout at the prison, Leela begin to think that it is Cameron stalking her but it is later revealed that he was hiding in the prison. Gallery Celine cameron.jpg Peri and Cameron.jpg Peri Cameron 2.jpg Hollyoaks_End_Of_the_Line.jpg Intro * 2014-2016:Cameron's shot has him standing up against prison bars with streaks of light going across him and the bars. * 2016-2017: Cameron is walking in the rain Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Murderers Category:Characters Category:Campbell Family Category:2014 Characters Category:2017 Departures Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Upcoming